User talk:Nikofeelan
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Nikofeelan! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Borg-Species 8472 War" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Archduk3 (Talk) 2011-08-21T18:56:45 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Quotes Please review MA:QUOTE for some guidelines on quotes in articles. Quotes should not be entire passages or exchanges; if you need more than one or two lines, it's not that memorable. 31dot (talk) 12:00, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :I noticed that you undid my edit on Equinox, part 2. You said that if it includes more than two lines, it's not that memorable. Yet I've looked at many pages and noticed that many of these quotes include more than two lines. And I am not copying down every verbatim. I'm only including what many would consider memorable. Nikofeelan 15:35, September 1, 2012 (UTC) You posted an entire exchange of a song being sung, as well as a later exchange of several lines. Seeing other similar passages elsewhere is not a reason to have them on the Equinox page, as it is likely they simply haven't been removed yet. While two lines is not a hard and fast rule, it could be three or four if truly memorable, entire exchanges are not permitted. It's called "Memorable quotes", not "memorable passages". If you have to post the entire song, it's not that memorable. If you have further comment, please respond here, to keep the discussion in one location.31dot (talk) 11:45, September 2, 2012 (UTC)